<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Conscious, Covered In Neon by hostilewitness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199823">Half Conscious, Covered In Neon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness'>hostilewitness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro, despite living in a hyper-cybernetic society and formerly being the bodyguard for one of the most well-protected men on the planet with access to all the things you could need in life, seems to have troubles with the new parts of his life on the run. V tries to help, but she's dealing with her own shit; Even then, they've found they have a soft spot for each other. It's too bad Johnny's along for the ride too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/You, Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half Conscious, Covered In Neon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The notification sound of your cellphone sometimes made you want to chuck it across your room. It was always <em>something </em>that would disrupt what you were doing- another rogue merc to knock down a few pegs, another corpo sleazebag holding sensitive information over a boss's head, another dead body, another job. There were times you considered chucking it out a window just to shut it up. Today was one of those days. It had been an extraordinarily long day. Your body ached. Your mind was numb from the blinking neon lights from the late-night crowds. So of course, it was just as soon as you fell to the side of your bed and closed your eyes hoping for a quick descent into unconsciousness that your phone chimed with an incoming call and forced you to let out a frustrated noise as you reached for it. </p><p>"Ugh." You groaned out as you squeezed your eyes shut at the all too bright screen. </p><p>“Who gets into bed like that?” Johnny’s voice drifted through the emptiness behind V’s closed eyes, completely disregarding the ringing phone. “Can’t be fuckin’ normal for anything, can you? Least you could do is put your head on the pillow.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry, are you not comfortable with how I’m lying in my <em>own</em> bed, in my <em>own</em> body?” You sarcastically responded as you used your legs to push your body in the wrong direction, forcing your head to rest at the bottom end of the bed and heels of your feet on your pillow. “This better?” </p><p>“Brat.” Johnny rested against the wall on the opposite side of the room, you lifted your hand to the air signaling you were ignoring him as you slid the answer button. Unintentionally, you let a small smile grow across your lips as you looked at the familiar contact.  </p><p>“Hey, Goro-” </p><p>“Where am I to find fresh vegetables in this damn city?” He asked with the unbridled annoyance of someone who’d been trying to find an answer for days. Vegetables? What- you were so tired you weren't even sure you heard him right.  </p><p>“It’s almost-” You pulled her phone away to blink at the screen while reading the time. “Goro, it’s almost 2am, what are you possibly trying to make right now?” </p><p>“I have been to just about every market within a 30 mile radius, V. How am I supposed to live like this?” He grunted in the receiver as he moved his phone from one ear to the other. “Truly, it is ridiculous. At this rate, I will have to become nothing more than a petty thief to rob family restaurants of their bell peppers-” </p><p>“What, the cheeseburgers that make you sick aren’t cutting it anymore?” You half-laughed into the phone, the back of your hand resting over heavy eyes.  </p><p>“I-" Goro sucked in a sharp breath, seemingly stopping himself from saying whatever was actually on his mind. "I don't know how you do this. Even the smallest of creature comforts are difficult to come by." </p><p>"Welcome to the life of Night City scum." You joked with a deadpan voice and your hand thrown into the air above you. "But, seriously, if you're that desperate, I do have some veggies that are just going to rot away in my fridge. You can have 'em if you want." </p><p>"Only offer if you're serious." He sounded annoyed that you would even think of kidding about offering him up semi-fresh vegetables. </p><p>"I am serious!" You lifted your head, looking to the mini fridge where Johnny was perched up in a seat on it. He dropped his head back to rest against the wall, practically pouting that you would even suggest that. In your chest you could feel his annoyance, Johnny wanted absolutely nothing to do with Goro and somehow that made you want to do it even more. "I will bring it to you right now if you want." </p><p>"V, that is-" Goro cleared his throat before a thoughtful pause. When he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically shaky. "I would very much appreciate that, actually. I could make dinner for the both of us, if you're interested." </p><p>"V's delivery service on route." You sprung up with a smile, reinvigorated with energy before quickly saying your goodbyes and gathering anything you could from the fridge.</p>
<hr/><p>Goro answered his door while he was in the middle of rolling his sleeves to his elbows. It looked like he'd hurried to prepare for you to show up, clothes half-buttoned and loose, wet hair falling down over his face- it was unusual to see him without his bun but it was quickly remedied as he gathered his hair to the back of his head and pulled it into a tight bun.   </p><p>"You arrived faster than I anticipated." He huffed out. Your eyes drifted from his to the steam from a freshly turned off shower still wafting through his tiny apartment, you lifted a bag stuffed with vegetables from your fridge and waved them with a smile. </p><p>"You're welcome." You smirked, he stepped aside and took the bag, a smile growing as he unzipped it and brought it to the kitchen counter.   </p><p>“This place is a shit hole.” You moved past him after kicking off your shoes at his door, then making yourself comfortable on his beat-up couch where it rested lonely and out of place in an otherwise sadly empty living room. The couch faced down a short hall, into the only bedroom where a similarly depressing bed sat in dulled neon light flickering from a window looking over the city streets.  </p><p>“I would like to see what kind of accommodations you come up with when you are being chased by Arasaka every waking moment.” </p><p>“Goro.” You twisted in your seat to look at him with an irritated expression, a reminding finger pointing to the chip embedded in your skull stolen from Arasaka. </p><p>“Tsk-” He clicked his tongue as he let something in his hands fall to a sizzling pan. “You know what I mean.” </p><p>You stretched out across the cushions, watching him lazily as he recounted a recipe in his mind and began chopping away. Johnny flicked into view at the corner of your eye, a form you vehemently attempted to ignore. Johnny cleared his throat, attempting to get your attention away from Goro and the way he was humming along poorly to a tune on the radio playing low in his kitchen, only for you to ignore him harder. You blinked, expecting him to stay in place, but the moment you turned your head you found Johnny in the seat next to you on the couch. </p><p>"Seriously, V? What is this?" Johnny stretched his legs out far in front of him. You finally turned to glare, he looked like an oversized pouting toddler who had their toy taken away, and it made you coldly laugh to yourself. "I can fuckin' feel that, you know. I know exactly what you think is going to happen between you two and I'm tellin' you I want no business in it. Not with this Arasaka fucker." </p><p>"Then leave." You muttered to him, arms crossed over your chest.  </p><p>"How do you know he's not gonna turn around and sell you out to them to save his own skin?" Johnny's emotions were bubbling up in your own chest, you could feel his controlled anger, it made your palms sweat and your stomach turn. "You deserve better than this idiot." </p><p>"Oh, <em>do I?"</em> You laughed at him, accidentally out loud.</p><p>"Hm?" Goro turned to you with a strange expression, you ran your hands over your heated face and shook your head. "Ah- what a terrible host, it seems I've lost my manners. Would you like anything to drink? I have, uh-" Goro turned to his own fridge, peering in through glass at shelves of cartons and boxes. "I... can boil some tap water, or we can split whatever this is." </p><p>He pulled a tall green bottle, a squit at the label told you he didn't like what he was seeing on it, but he twisted away the cap before leaning in to sniff it and made a surprisingly concerned but satisfied face. </p><p>"He's probably trying to poison you." Johnny mumbled at your side.</p><p>"What is it?" You asked Goro, trying your hardest not to let Johnny get to you. </p><p>"Vodka." Goro tipped the bottle to his lips, wincing as he knocked back sips, his eyes locking on yours from across the room. He grimaced as he breathed in a deep breath between teeth. You hid your smile behind your fingers as his body shivered from the taste and he moved to place two shot glasses on his tiny dining table. "I think I will boil some water too." </p><p>"Probably a good move." You accepted a shot from him and he returned to the meal in progress. </p><p>Luckily, Johnny seemed to have taken the hint. You looked around for him, only to find it was just you and Goro again. </p><p>While he worked away at the meal, you curled up on his sofa and listened to one of the late-night talk radio shows. The radio show went on for a good while, droning on about something or other regarding Night City's elite. He made small talk over it, a polite nuance from his corpo days, but you were so tired that it felt nice to just lay down and zone out as the smell of his cooking wafted through the apartment. The vodka made your body warm, and truth be told that shitty couch of his actually felt pretty comfortable. </p><p>For a few brief moments, you may have actually fallen asleep while he was still in the kitchen. If he noticed, he didn't attempt to wake you. It was only as the click of his oven turning off and the sound of the radio show ended that you were stirred from your light slumber and watched as he brought out plates. Your ears caught the tail end of a goodbye from the radio host, </p><p>"All right all you rats and ruffians-" The host spoke with a voice just made for radio. Cocky and deep, you could just picture someone broadcasting in a dark room leaning in close to the mic. "That's it for tonight's show. Catch us tomorrow at 9pm on the dot for more Night City news! Morning hosts will be in at 4am to get you ready for your Monday morning commute, for now stay tuned next for our nightly hour of <em>sloooooow jams</em>."</p><p>"It's not the meal I wish I could have made, but it will do." Goro turned the volume of his radio down to a low rumble and brought a meal that looked better than any you'd had in days to where you sat on the couch. Accepting with a grumbling stomach and a weak smile, the plate balanced on your thighs as you forked it down. He seemed happily content at your side, his own plate resting on the arm of the sofa carefully.  “You look tired, V. More so than usual. You should take some time to slow down.” </p><p>“You look like you could use a break yourself.” You tried to brush him off, ignoring the longing look of concern in his eyes. It seemed like such a shame to ruin the moment together by bringing up the overhanging dread of Johnny's datashard rotting away your body. "Don't you worry about me. Despite the cuts and bruises, I'm doing alright." </p><p>"Mm." He hummed as he took another bite, his brows down and unbelieving. </p><p>The radio, so low you almost couldn't hear it over your own chewing, was playing songs that you were sure in another situation would have been romantic, but all you could think about was how heavy the air felt in Goro's apartment. At least the late night/early morning dinner was delicious, Goro had finally owned up to the promise of a homecooked meal and it didn't disappoint. </p><p>Sitting in near silence, you stared uncomfortably at your hands, nails digging at cuticles only to return to your utensil to the now finished plate as you lifted your gaze to meet his. Goro opened a waiting hand, to take the cleared plate from you, but the low hum of music almost looked like he was asking you to dance.</p><p>"I can help you clean up." You offered, suddenly feeling guilty that all you did was show up with days old vegetables, sleep on his couch, and eat his food.</p><p>"Nonsense." He flicked your hand away, indicating for you to stay seated. He left the dishes in the sink and returned to the couch at your side with the bottle of vodka, his eyes dulled as he sat back and forced himself to take another bitter sip. "When my business in this city is done, I think I will leave and never, ever, return." </p><p>"Tell me where you go." You moved to face him, one leg curled on the seat the other hanging off long out in front of you. "I'll come visit and find another way to get you into trouble." </p><p>"Tempting offer, sounds like a good time." He chuckled to himself, cheeks lifting beneath cybernetics and you wished it didn't make your cheeks warm, but he looked so much happier thinking of the future. His eyes darted to the side, he tipped the bottle your way allowing you another chance for a shot if you'd like one. </p><p>Your gaze moved around the living room, but it bounced back to the flickers of pink, red, purple, city lights outside of his bedroom window perfectly showcased his messy bed. Goro leaned his body weight on the backrest of the couch, chewing at his cheeks and hesitant, he moved to get comfortable, his arm lifting to drape over the back of the couch and the tips of his fingers brushed at your shoulder. You didn’t move, no aversion to being touched when there was an unspoken understanding between you two. Goro was, if nothing else, overly cautious about boundaries- unlike a certain silver armed metal construct who was standing opposite the couch with judgemental eyes and a lit cigarette. </p><p>"Seriously, V?" Johnny said through a puff of white smoke. You pushed out a long breath and turned to Goro once more. </p><p>“Hey listen, it's pretty late and I don't want to overstay my welcome. Thank you so much for dinner, that was... one of the nicest things I've had in a while." Your eyes felt heavy, the time was finally catching up with you.</p><p>"You are more than welcome to crash here." He blurted out as he rubbed at his temple, then returned to chewing at the corner of his lip.  </p><p>"Don't say that just to be polite, I actually will." You called him out on a bluff you expected would result in you being walked out the door. </p><p>"Tsk, you would know if you were not wanted in my home." He brooded as he reached for your leg stretched out across the floor.</p><p>Sometimes it eluded you that he was a bodyguard of one of the most elite members in the city- his strength and agility was something he could easily match with yours in a fight, but it felt entirely effortless for him to scoop up your legs and bring them to rest across his lap. He looked to you once he'd brought you to a place where you were settled, he kept his hands off you, checking to ensure you were comfortable with the position, and with the rather sudden intimate contact. </p><p>"Sure," Johnny chimed in, breaking the moment for you. "Go ahead and fall asleep, V. I'm sure it's totally not a trap. I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him." </p><p><em>"Shut it."</em> You responded to Johnny, your mind heated as you twisted on the couch to face away from him. Moving brought your legs higher on Goro's lap, his body seemed to jump as you accidentally rubbed at the seat of his pants. You winced and opened your mouth to apologize, only to be stopped as a hand rested on the side of your thigh, just above the knee. </p><p>"Is this... okay?" Goro asked quietly, fingers softly brushing at your thigh. </p><p>"Such a gentleman." You laughed to yourself as you buried your face on the armrest you were using as a pillow. "You'd have broken fingers if it wasn't alright." After a pause, a moment to mull it over, you blinked your eyes open to look at Goro one last time before slipping into sleep. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Goodnight, Goro." </p><p>"Goodnight, V." He squeezed your thigh gingerly and you could have sworn pink rouged his cheeks.</p>
<hr/><p>In the morning, you woke with unsure confusion. As your vision unblurred, you found yourself in an unfamiliar bed, silk-lined blankets and blinds drawn with the flashes of neon shining through still flickering away. The otherwise empty bedroom was left with a cracked door, looking toward the couch you thought you'd been asleep on. From the distance, you could see the still sleeping form of Goro comfortably nestled beneath nothing more than a suit jacket. </p><p>“What a loser.” Johnny’s grating voice came from the corner, forcing you to roll your eyes as you dropped your head heavily back down to the pillow. “Classic nice guy move, carrying you to the bed while you're sleeping. Bet he even offers to make you breakfast too, like some kind of lovesick puppy dog-" </p><p>“Don’t wanna hear it.” You groaned as you curled the blankets around your shoulders. Goro’s bed was so comfortable, far more so than your own (and, for once you were sleeping in it the way a bed was intended to be slept in). “He <em>is</em> a good guy.” </p><p>“Sure. A good guy. A good guy who worked for Arasaka.” Johnny tsked. You didn’t even need to be looking to feel his accompanying eye roll. </p><p>"Would you shut the fuck up? I'm not even fully awake yet-" You angrily jolted up in bed only to see Goro down the hall groggily pushing himself up with his elbows. </p><p>"Are-" Goro's voice sounded deep, the sound of his half-asleep voice sent a shiver across your skin. "V, are you alright? Are you talking to me?" </p><p>"No, I'm-" You glared at Johnny, his bothered expression warned you he wanted to leave hours ago. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Um, but, did you bring me here, or have I suddenly started sleepwalking?" </p><p>Goro groaned and pushed himself to his feet, even though he was far too young to be acting like his body was breaking down, he stretched and dragged his feet to stand at his bedroom door and leaned against it while looking in at you.</p><p>“I hope that is okay. I had some calls to make and did not want to disturb your sleep.” He rubbed at his eyes, the neon shining through the cracks in the shutter illuminated just how tired he was.   </p><p>“Jesus dude, you still look like you could use more sleep." You half joked, stopping yourself from full out flirting with him and goading him into bed with you. </p><p>"Don't do it, V." Johnny warned from the corner, clouded in darkness and knowing want you wanted before you could even act on it.</p><p>Goro looked back into the hall, eyes shifting from the couch then to his bed where you laid propped up on one arm and cozy beneath his blankets. There's something electric between two people who refuse to have a genuine conversation about confusing feelings, the reactions of pounding hearts in chests, and pupils dilating as breath picks up. You could feel it, the moment you had a chance to feel close to someone in the way you very rarely got the opportunity to, and it seemed Goro knew it too. Chest falling in shaky breaths, you scooted back on his mattress, showing him you were offering room for him to join you. </p><p>"Alright, that's it. I'm fuckin' outta here." Johnny grumbled, trying to make a point of making it clear he wasn't staying for the show. </p><p>Goro seemed unsure as he stepped forward, his hand moving to undo the top button of his shirt and pausing when he lifted a knee to bring himself into the bed. Instead of removing his shirt, he brought his hand forward, fingers slid over the back of your neck, cupping you at the base of your skull and intertwining with your hair. He stopped to intently look at you, watching for any sign he'd been misunderstanding. You left him no room for doubt, the moment his hand was holding you, your body pushed forward and lips crashed to his. He seemed shocked at first, eyebrows shot up and mouth fell open, you smiled in return and brought your arm to wrap at his shoulders. He took his opportunity to slip his other hand over your side, grabbing you and forcing your body closer to his as he returned with a deeper, passionate kiss. </p><p>All at once, Goro was surrounding you. Arms moved to pull away clothes, the mattress squeaked beneath you as knees knocked together and bodies pushed away blankets. The metal cybernetics of his hands were cold as they slid over your skin, beneath your shirt and over your chest between breaths of kisses. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted from you, strong hands would grip at your thighs and pull you into place, legs hooked over his body as he pinned you to the bed and teased you with rutting against your core. The zipper of his pants caught on your underwear, snagging it before he turned to distract you with hungry kisses at your jaw and neck while he pulled them away. </p><p>"Goro- Fuck!" You growled out his name with a moan as his lips pressed to your throat made your nerves jump. He smiled against you, happy to hear you enjoying yourself. </p><p>Fingers found their way to your folds, your heart jumped from your chest and chills burst over your skin while he tortured you with teasing movements. In your mind you were already making decisions that he was a better lover than a body guard, it made you smile to yourself, only to be caught off guard as those fingers of his circled gently but relentlessly at your clit. The way he handled you, his nails clawing at your thighs, hands gripping you against him tightly, you guessed he'd been thinking of taking like this for far longer than just that night. </p><p>Movements only allowed you to catch your breath briefly before he was lined with you, one hand holding the back of your thigh, the other holding your ankle, he had every intention of keeping your legs apart as he rocked his hips to your center and allowed his length to drag against you. He knew well enough that if you wanted to kick and flail you'd easily get out of his grip, but damn did it feel good to have him holding you like that. You arched your back and pressed your shoulders to the mattress, he pushed forward and rocked your entire body as he gave you a final teasing thrust before lining himself with your entrance. </p><p>"I feel as if I need to tell you this changes nothing about the job we need to do." He was breathing hard, his lacking confidence killing you as you wished he would just pin you down and rail you until you couldn't see straight. </p><p>"Of course." You sighed with a small laugh and rested the back of your hand over your forehead, fully aware of how completely and utterly exposed you were to him. The neon from outside lit your body, pink, purple, red, across your chest as you waited with impatient breaths. The neon was lighting him, too. The hard muscles of his arms, the shadows over his abs where his stomach was jumping at your eyes dropping to his waiting cock. You let out a sharp laugh and groaned as you tried to buck against him. "Will you get to it already? You're killin' me." </p><p>The hand at your thigh slid toward your core, his touch making your body tremble and a thumb moving to play with your folds before pressing to your clit. His tip pushed to you, widening your walls and moving slowly as he threw his head back and gave in completely to the feeling of sinking into you. He was quick to finally give you what you wanted. The hand at your ankle tightened, keeping one leg firmly in place as he bent forward and stole deep kisses from you once more. On his bed you were a mess of moaning and limbs, two runaways hidden in neon shadows making the best of shitty situations. Finding fleeting moments of pleasure were maybe the only ones you had left, and you were going to enjoy them to the absolute fullest. </p><p>He fucked you against his bed until you heard a spring in the mattress coil and give out beneath his knee. In the blur of lust, you knew at some point you ended up on the floor on top of him, grinding away as he mumbled things that made you blush and bite your lips. He was insatiable and strong. When the floor wasn't enough, he lifted you like it was nothing, pinned you with your back to his bedroom wall and kept you there panting out his name until you were shaking so hard you were going weak. In the course of losing yourself to Goro Takemura, you barely noticed the sun lifting into the sky and the neon fading with daylight. </p><p>Almost on the verge of a final pulse of pleasure, Goro bucked so hard the remainder of his messy hair fell from his bun, encasing his face in a sea of black and white with burning eyes before he kissed you and manhandled you back to his bed. You were enjoying yourself too much, letting your mind run far too free, and in the flash of an instant, you had a thought you wished you could have crushed before it made it to your consciousness: When his hair fell, and in the dim lighting of the bedroom, there was a brief moment that Goro's silhouette looked like <em>Johnny. </em></p><p>Goro smiled as he flipped you around, pushing you to your knees on his bed as you fell forward and braced your palms against the wall above his pillows. Thinking nothing of the fleeting thought from moments before, you closed your eyes one second, panting as you were trying to shake away the feeling, only to snap them open and be face to face with Johnny who looked just as surprised to see you as you were seeing him. Goro had no idea, of course, but he paused thinking he'd hurt you when you gasped and slapped a hand over your mouth. </p><p>"What happened?!" Goro asked in a panic, the swell within you pulsing deeply. He was so close, and you were unfortunately even closer.  </p><p>"Sorry, sorry, keep going, I'm alright!" You panted out and began to return your hips to his rhythm. </p><p>Johnny, stunned, sat directly in front of you on the bed. His back pressed to the wall you had your hand on, face directly in front of yours, your body between his parted legs, and his hands held shaking in the air. </p><p>"What the fuck, V!? I didn't want to be here!" He angrily spat out at you. </p><p>"I didn't want you here either!" You responded, hoping Goro wouldn't notice the strange way you were holding yourself. If he kept bucking at you as hard as he was, your body would be right up against Johnny's. </p><p>"Then why the fuck were you thinking of me? <em>That's basically inviting me here." </em>He accused you with a hiss. He tried not to look, you knew he did, but you felt his eyes glance down at your chest bouncing from Goro's thrusting. "Fuck, V. Come on, this isn't fair." </p><p>"Get out of here, I'm-" Even your mind was having trouble finishing a sentence. Your toes were curling against the blankets, the twitching at your core building to an unstoppable release. "Please, Johnny, not now. I'm about to-" </p><p>"Hh, fuck-" Goro groaned behind you, hands roughly grabbed at your hips, holding tightly as he rode out your orgasm.</p><p>To your credit, you tried to shut your eyes, you tried to will him away, but for better or worse Johnny was a part of you and he knew you better than anyone. </p><p>"Eyes on me, V." Johnny's voice spoke with a steady sternness. You could almost feel the metal of his hand grab at your chin and your eyes flew open to lock with his. </p><p>It was an orgasm of the likes you'd never really felt before. To all at once feel yourself falling to pieces, to have a man you trusted with your life spilling over with deep hard pulses deep in your core, and the powerplay of Johnny Silverhand forcing you to keep your gaze on his- you were almost positive you stopped breathing altogether. Even after your body went numb, when your arms went weak and shaky, when you could feel Goro moving to kiss at your spine and pull himself free from between your legs, you stared with wide eyes and an open, gasping mouth as Johnny bit the corner of his lip and stared at you with the eyes of someone who was taking all the credit. </p><p>"Hmph, I-" Goro panted out behind you, he'd dropped back to rest on his legs, his hands ran over the sides of your thighs. You could hear the smile in his voice. "V, you're shaking." </p><p>"Yeah, um-" You were still looking right into Johhny's eyes. Fucking asshole. "I've never had anyone make me that, uh-" You couldn't think straight, you shut your eyes tight and pushed yourself from the wall, falling back against Goro where he hugged at you tightly. Your legs were shaking worse than any mission you'd gone on, you'd never felt this dizzy after. Instead, you lifted a hand and weakly made a thumbs up toward him. "Nice dick."   </p><p>"Oh...! Thank you." He giggled, a noise which made you laugh considering you'd never thought you'd see the man even smile after the shit he'd been through. </p><p>There was a feeling in your core after, it sat in your stomach like bricks. Although your eyes were closed, you could sense Johnny still across from you, watching with narrowed eyes and a bitter craving for a cigarette. You pushed it down, ignored the feeling until it drifted off, and when you opened your lids to an empty wall, you felt Goro place a kiss at the top of your head. </p><p>"Do you have anywhere to be right now, V?" He asked, a cheek pressed to your hair. </p><p>"Not unless you need me to be." You smiled weakly, still coming down from your bliss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/">hostilewitness-ao3</a> and Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/hostilewitness_">hostilewitness_</a>! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>